Errol Flynn
thumb Errol Flynn (* 20. Juni 1909, Hobart, Australien; + 14. Oktober 1959, Vancouver, Kanada) war ein australischer Filmschauspieler. Er spielte 1938 die Rolle des Robin Hood in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden. Leben und Karriere Geboren wurde er als Sohn eines Meeresbiologen auf der australischen Insel Tasmanien. In der Schule eher schlecht, war er doch ein guter Sportler. Im Alter von knapp siebzehn bereits versuchte er, auf sich allein gestellt, ab 1926 in Australien einen selbständigen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. So handelte er sich in Sydney sogar Haftstrafen ein und arbeitete unter anderem als Gigolo, bevor er seine Heimat verließ und nach Neuguinea ging. Nach einer glücklichen Zeit dort erschoss er einen Mann aus Notwehr und wegen Mordes angeklagt. Er verteidigte sich selbst und wurde freigesprochen, nachdem man den von Speeren durchbohrten Körper seines Begleiters an der bezeichneten Stelle fand. 1932 nahm er seine erste Rolle an, in einen kleinen Film über die Meuterei auf der Bounty. Er schloss sich bald darauf einer Schauspielertruppe an und nahm in London Schauspielunterricht. Auf der Reise in die USA lernte er die französische Schauspielerin Lili Dalmita (1904-1994) kennen, die seine erste Frau wurde. Wegen der zahlreichen Affären von Flynn kam es zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, die sich nach der Scheidung 1942 in jahrelangen Prozessen um Unterhaltszahlungen fortsetzten. Nach kleinen Nebenrollen in zwei unbedeutenden Filmen erhielt er 1935 die Hauptrolle in Unter Piratenflagge gemeinsam mit der ebenfalls noch weitgehend unbekannten Olivia de Havilland an seiner Seite. Der Film wurde ein großer Erfolg, das Traumpaar Flynn/DeHavilland war geboren, und Errol Flynn wurde über Nacht zum gefeierten Star. Er drehte reihenweise Kassenerfolge, etwa Der Verrat des Surat Khan, Herr des Wilden Westens, Günstling einer Königin ''und ''Herr der sieben Meere, stets unter der Regie von Michael Curtiz. Es kam jedoch zu immer stärkeren Spannungen zwischen Flynn und Curtiz, und 1941 begann seine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Regisseur Raoul Walsh. thumb|248px 1938 drehte er mit Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden seinen wohl größten Erfolg. Walsh und Flynn drehten bis 1948 mehrere erfolgreiche Filme, darunter Sein Letztes Kommando, Gentleman Jim, Der Held von Burma ''und ''Der Herr der Silberminen. Anfang des Jahres 1942 wurde Flynn, der dem weiblichen Geschlecht sehr zugetan war und aufgrund seines kulturellen Hintergrundes das prüde amerikanische Sexualverhalten kaum respektierte, Ziel einer Rufmordkampagne. Unter diesen Anschuldigungen begann Flynns wachsender Alkoholkonsum. Während dieser Zeit lernte er seine zweite Frau, Nora Eddington, kennen, mit der er zwei Töchter hatte, Deirdre und Rory. Gleichzeitig legte er sich in den Hügeln von Hollywood das Anwesen Mulholland House zu (7740 Mulholland Drive, 1988 abgerissen), auf dem er strikt von seinen Ehefrauen getrennt das Leben eines Junggesellen lebte und das der Schauplatz legendärer Männerpartys mit vielen jungen Frauen war. Wie sein Freund David Niven war er Mitglied im Hollywood Cricket Club. Die Ehe mit Edington wurde 1949 geschieden. Als sein Alkoholkonsum immer mehr zunahm, schwand auch seine Beliebtheit. Er dreht fast nur noch kleine, unbedeutendev Filme.Ein Comeback als Charakterdarsteller gelang ihm 1957 in Zwischen Madrid und Paris, in dem er einen Trinker spielte – was er auch im wirklichen Leben geworden war, dazu kam der Konsum zahlreicher anderer Drogen. Seinen letzten Film drehte er mit sich und seiner 16-jährigen Freundin in der Hauptrolle. Er starb 1959 an einem Herzanfall in Folge seines Alkoholkonsums, als er seine Lieblingsyacht verkaufte. Filmografie *1932: In the Wake of the Bounty *1933: I Adore You *1934: Murder at Monte Carlo *1935: The Case of the Curious Bridethumb|Errol Flynn *1935: Don’t Bet on Blondes *1935: Unter Piratenflagge (Captain Blood) *1936: Der Verrat des Surat Khan (The Charge of the Light Brigade) *1937: Green Light *1937: Der Prinz und der Bettelknabe (The Prince and the Pauper) *1937: Another Dawn *1937: Ein Kerl zum Verlieben (The Perfect Specimen) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Liebe zu viert (Four’s a Crowd) *1938: Drei Schwestern aus Montana (The Sisters) *1938: Dawn Patrol *1939: Herr des wilden Westens (Dodge City) *1939: Günstling einer Königin (The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex) *1939: Goldschmuggel nach Virginia (Virginia City) *1940: Der Herr der sieben Meere (The Sea Hawk) *1940: Land der Gottlosen (Santa Fe Trail) *1941: Mr. X auf Abwegen (Footsteps in the Dark) *1941: Dive Bomber *1941: Sein letztes Kommando (They Died with Their Boots On) *1942: Sabotageauftrag Berlin (Desperate Journey) *1942: Der freche Kavalier (Gentleman Jim) *1943: Aufstand in Trollness (Edge of Darkness) *1943: Thank Your Lucky Stars *1943: Blutiger Schnee (Northern Pursuit) *1944: Auf Ehrenwort (Uncertain Glory) *1945: Der Held von Burma (Objective, Burma!) *1945: Ein Mann der Tat (San Antonio) *1946: Never Say Goodbye *1947: Der Fluch des Wahnsinns (Cry Wolf) *1947: Escape Me Never *1948: Herr der Silberminen (Silver River) *1948: Die Liebesabenteuer des Don Juan (Adventures of Don Juan) *1949: Ein tolles Gefühl (It’s a Great Feeling) Cameo *1949: Das Schicksal der Irene Forsyte (That Forsyte Woman) *1950: Montana (Montana) *1950: Kim – Geheimdienst in Indien (Rudyard Kipling’s Kim) *1950: Rocky Mountain *1951: Hello God *1951: The Adventures of Captain Fabian *1952: Mara Maru *1952: Gegen alle Flaggen (Against All Flags) *1952: Cruise of the Zaca Dokumentation *1953: Der Freibeuter (The Master of Ballantrae) *1954: Crossed Swords *1954: William Tell unvollendet *1955: Lilacs in the Spring *1955: Der schwarze Prinz (The Dark Avenger) *1955: King’s Rhapsody *1956: Istanbul (Istanbul) *1957: Jagd durch Havanna (The Big Boodle) *1957: Zwischen Madrid und Paris (The Sun Also Rises) *1958: Ihr Leben war ein Skandal (Too Much, Too Soon) *1958: Die Wurzeln des Himmels (The Roots of Heaven) *1959: Cuban Rebel Girls *1959: Cuban Story Dokumentation Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Robin Hood (Darsteller) Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)